The Pookie Movie Script: Part 1
(Begins with calm music) Polly: (Sits on couch) Finally! Jurassic Park 2! ("Hooray!" sound plays in the background Polly: (Does huge grin emote) (plugs in DVD)) Sally: (Sits on couch and flicks through channels) Hmmm... Polly: surprised emote Hey! Giwive it back! Sally: surprised emote Polly: {does "?" emote} what? Sally: IRON MAN'S ON! YAY! (filcks on Iron Man) Polly: B-b-b-but.. Lilly: (Jumps on couch) YAHOO! TRON'S ON! (does grin emote) (flicks on TRON) Sally: MOOOO! Gracie: (jumps on couch) (Flicks on Frozen) FROZEN FOREVER! (does grin emote) Lilly: TRON! MOOOOO! Polly: (does lightbulb emote) Let's have a movie marathon! Lilly, Gracie and Sally: WES! Ashley (from kitchen): Kids! Dinner time! Daddy's made your favorite! Sally(from living room): Coming mumu! (rushes into kitchen) (Grabs pizza, salsa, nachos and soda) Sunny, Ashley and Simon: (does suprised emote) Sally: Wanks for the snacks! (runs back to living room) Ashley (shouting) SALLY! ALL THAT FOOD ISN'T GOOD FOR YOUR APPETITE! TAKE SOME VEGETABLES! Sally: TOMATOES ARE IN THE SALSA AND PIZZA! Sunny: (sighs) Sometimes, it's hard being the big sister of four extra hyper pookies. Simon: We know, we know. Sunny: But when you can't beat them, join 'em! (does big grin emote) (grabs chip dip and runs to living room) Simon and Ashley: Oh well, just the two of us. Again. (screen cuts to "In the living room") Sunny: I'm joining! Hunger Games for me! Sally: WAY! Polly: (watches movie) BOO OBIDIAH! (Screen cuts to "A few movies later") Simon: Kids, shoudn't you go to bed now? Remember the new term at school? Gracie: surprised emote I nearly forgot! Lilly: We shwould get to bed! Polly: Right! (they all get to bed) (screen cuts to "in the morning") (begins with calm music) (Alarm goes off) Sally: (Wakes up and yawns) Gwood mornwing sunshine! (Sally wakes up) Sally: “Gwood mworning sunshine!” (Sally nudges Polly) Polly: “Ugh… just five more minutes mommy…” Sally: “Wake up! We may be late for something important!” Polly: “What important thwing?” Sally: “BWEAKFAST!!!!!” Polly: ‘’...’’ (Sally runs to kitchen) (Sees Dad cooking waffles) Sally: “GWOOD MORNING TO WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!” (Dad drops pan on foot in surprise) Dad: “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!” (Waffles fly into Sally’s mouth) Sally: “Mmmm, mmmh!” Mom: “Sally…” (Sally sighs) Sally: Wotay…” Mom: “Where are your sisters?” Sally: “Um…” Mom: “Nevermind. Just call your older siblings. They are late for breakfast. AND, on your way, get the first aid kit for your dad…” (Polly, Gracie, and Lilly walk into kitchen) Lilly: “Oh, what happened to woo foot daddy?” Dad: “I don’t want to talk about it…” Gracie: “Wotay!” (Mom hears ringing and picks up phone) (Mom puts down phone and smiles) Mom: “I think I’m getting a promotion at work today!” Dad: (Obviously in pain) “Urghhhhhh…. tha, tha, thats great! Heh heh…” Sally: “Uh oh! I guess we are late for school!” Polly: We’d better go!” (Pookies leave for school) *Cuts to screen that says ‘six and a half hours later* Polly: That first new day rocked! And community service was fun! (Pookies take the bus home) (They see parents watching news about a mysterious creature) Mom: “They say that it’s only victims.. are the ones that are the decsendants... of ‘Juliez Van Gohtan’’’. Dad: “Say… remember great grand uncle Van Ghotan? Do you think… we are some of the relatives?” Mom: “Nawh, don’t be silly Gus…” (Pookies walk upstairs quietly) (Pookies do their homework) Gracie: “Do you think… we are related to Juliez Van Ghoten?...” Lilly: I hope not…” Polly: “Same…” Sally: “You know what? We are just worry babies. Lets go to bed.” Polly: “First time i’ve ever seen you wanting to go to bed Sal!” Sally: “Shwut up…” (Pookies go to bed) *Cuts to screen that says ‘in the morning…’* Sally: “Gwood morning su-. Nevermind, I guess that is getting kinda boring” (Sally gets out of bed) (Sally walks into kitchen and sees note) *Note says ‘My dears, your dad and I needed to go out for a meeting… your breakfast is on the table. Love, Mom and Dad.* (Sally sees dried blood on the note) Sally: :O (Polly walks in) Polly: "Whats the matter? Did the the new ''Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors ''game come out yet? If it did, I'm gwonna cwush woo in the game. Sally: Mo!! Just the opposite of good! There's blood on the note! Polly: I think thats just dried blood from the huge cut mom has on her arm... Sally: It's more blood than that!!!!!!! (Sally runs to room) Category:Scripts